Pete Hopkins: Rise or Fall
by YappyFrappy579
Summary: When Peter Hopkins, the grandson of Jimmy Hopkins, and Bullworth meets, he must reach the top of the social hierarchy before the school year ends. Along the way, he meets new and old enemies. Will he ever have a chance at redemption? Will he reach his goal before the school year ends? This story answers some question of the world's most controversial game, Bully from Rockstar.
1. The Arrival

"I'm very disappointed in you, Peter James Hopkins. This is your nineteenth school you've been kicked out of." Peter's father said.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Petey said. "But I was helping people. I was sticking up to people. I was sticking up to the weaker kids. Liam was my best friend."

"You fighting those jocks didn't help anyone," He said. "That job is for the teachers. Gosh, how am I going to explain this to your new mother?

Peter's father remarried nine years ago. Peter's new mother was filthy rich. And a dirty snob.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Peter replied. "But that thing is not my mother. She's old enough to be my great-grandmother. "You only married her because of her money. She only married you because you're so hot, according to her diary."

The car ran in complete silence until they reached the gates of the school.

"Well see you next year, Peter!" He said stiffly. "We're going on a long cruise!"

Peter's father then drove off with his stepmother.


	2. Second Greetings

After Peter's parents dropped him off at the gates off the academy, a tall and slender woman walked out of the gates wearing a black jumpsuit.

"Ah, you must be the Hopkins boy," she says, causing Peter to jump.

"Uhm, yeah. Where did you come from?"

"We've been accepting you," she says ignoring Peter's question. "Welcome to Bullworth Academy."

"Are you by any chance related to Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Uh, why yes." Peter answers. "He's my grandfather. He died six years ago."

"Well, we are very sorry to hear that. He used to belong to the academy. He was a real hoot, that boy. He loved to cause trouble," the woman replies.

"Yeah, I heard," Peter says.

"Anyways." the woman says.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch doesn't like to wait around to much. He is a very busy man. And brilliant. Very brilliant," the woman lustfully says.

Peter raises his eyebrow.

"Let's go, boy," the woman says.

Peter goes with the woman to the main building beyond the gates.


	3. Neil, Mason & Me

"Mr. Hopkins," Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "You grades are very high, and apparently you were to."

"Hardy har har," Peter said sarcastically. "Is that all?"

"Listen here, boy," Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "I hope I will never have to see you in my office again. This is a very prestigious school, and we do not accept any fbusiness."

unny

Dr. Crabblesnitch hands Peter a ten pound book.

"If you break any of these rules, we have no problem kicking you out of this school."

"Yeah, whatever," Peter said. Peter walked out of the main dorm and into the boy's dorm.

Peter noticed the building was only one story high, and the girl's dorm was neat compared to theirs. The building had two stories.

Yelling and complaining could clearly be heard when walking through the entrance of the boy's dorm.

"Just stop, Mason," a boy with a squeaky voice, clearly upset.

"I'm Neil! Oops, sorry Neil! Sorry about that, Neil!" A boy with a slightly deeper voice said.

"I'm serious, Mason. Stop it, please. I'm trying to watch this," Neil said kind of shy-like. The T.V. was stuck on the swim team livestream.

"Ha, swim team. Very intellectual. Wow, Neil. You've hit a new low, you little pervert. Oh, Adelaide, show me you breaststroke again! Oh, wait… Do you like the boys on the team?" Mason said mockingly.

"Oh, just shut up, Mason!" Neil yelled!

" _What a douche,"_ Peter thought.

"Whatever, Neil. I don't have time for this!" Mason said.

Just then, Mason glanced at Peter.

"Hey, bro. Hey, my name is Mason. You should try out for the cross country team."

"Yeah, not interested, _bro_ _._ " Peter said sarcastically.

"Your loss, kiddo," Mason said under his stiff breath.

"Hey," Neil said. "Aren't you the new student?"

Peter answered Neil's question. "Yeah, the principal told me my room was in here. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Neil, Neil Kowalski." Neil said. "Are you by any chance related to Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Yeah, I got that a lot," Peter said kind of bitterly. "Listen I gotta unpack."

"Okay," Neil said, leaving. "That Mason kid didn't cause too much trouble, did he? He's Mason Smith, the grandson of Gary-"

Peter interrupts him. "Yeah, Gary Smith, I know. I've heard stories. My father says the Smiths are bad news."

Mason Smith walks into the dorm before Neil could get out of the dorm room.

"Hey, buddies! How's it hanging? If Neil being a buzzkill? Like he always is?"

"Just shut up, Mason. You're so full of crap!" Neil yells. Mason quickly retaliates.

"Wow, dude. You've hit a new, NEW low! You ought to be an archeologist, because you just love digging up the past, don't you?"

"Real funny, Mason," Neil says.

Peter looks at them curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, you too. You guys go make out somewhere else. I have to go unpack. Can you just leave me alone?"

Mason and Neil leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girl's dorm. Silly me."

"I'm so sorry, Mason's my roommate. He's kind of a douche," Neil says.

"You don't expect me to like, do something for you just because I saved your life, do you?" Peter asks.

"What? No! No, no, not at all! I just need one favour. Alright?" Neil asks.

Peter rolls his eyes and sighs. "Whatever. What is it?"

Peter says. "Well…


	4. Well

"Mr. Hopkins," Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "You grades are very high, and apparently you were to."

"Hardy har har," Peter said sarcastically. "Is that all?"

"Listen here, boy," Dr. Crabblesnitch said. "I hope I will never have to see you in my office again. This is a very prestigious school, and we do not accept any fbusiness."

unny

Dr. Crabblesnitch hands Peter a ten pound book.

"If you break any of these rules, we have no problem kicking you out of this school."

"Yeah, whatever," Peter said. Peter walked out of the main dorm and into the boy's dorm.

Peter noticed the building was only one story high, and the girl's dorm was neat compared to theirs. The building had two stories.

Yelling and complaining could clearly be heard when walking through the entrance of the boy's dorm.

"Just stop, Mason," a boy with a squeaky voice, clearly upset.

"I'm Neil! Oops, sorry Neil! Sorry about that, Neil!" A boy with a slightly deeper voice said.

"I'm serious, Mason. Stop it, please. I'm trying to watch this," Neil said kind of shy-like. The T.V. was stuck on the swim team livestream.

"Ha, swim team. Very intellectual. Wow, Neil. You've hit a new low, you little pervert. Oh, Adelaide, show me you breaststroke again! Oh, wait… Do you like the boys on the team?" Mason said mockingly.

"Oh, just shut up, Mason!" Neil yelled!

" _What a douche,"_ Peter thought.

"Whatever, Neil. I don't have time for this!" Mason said.

Just then, Mason glanced at Peter.

"Hey, bro. Hey, my name is Mason. You should try out for the cross country team."

"Yeah, not interested, _bro_ _._ " Peter said sarcastically.

"Your loss, kiddo," Mason said under his stiff breath.

"Hey," Neil said. "Aren't you the new student?"

Peter answered Neil's question. "Yeah, the principal told me my room was in here. Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Neil, Neil Kowalski." Neil said. "Are you by any chance related to Jimmy Hopkins?"

"Yeah, I got that a lot," Peter said kind of bitterly. "Listen I gotta unpack."

"Okay," Neil said, leaving. "That Mason kid didn't cause too much trouble, did he? He's Mason Smith, the grandson of Gary-"

Peter interrupts him. "Yeah, Gary Smith, I know. I've heard stories. My father says the Smiths are bad news."

Mason Smith walks into the dorm before Neil could get out of the dorm room.

"Hey, buddies! How's it hanging? If Neil being a buzzkill? Like he always is?"

"Just shut up, Mason. You're so full of crap!" Neil yells. Mason quickly retaliates.

"Wow, dude. You've hit a new, NEW low! You ought to be an archeologist, because you just love digging up the past, don't you?"

"Real funny, Mason," Neil says.

Peter looks at them curiously with an eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, you too. You guys go make out somewhere else. I have to go unpack. Can you just leave me alone?"

Mason and Neil leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girl's dorm. Silly me."

"I'm so sorry, Mason's my roommate. He's kind of a douche," Neil says.

"You don't expect me to like, do something for you just because I saved your life, do you?" Peter asks.

"What? No! No, no, not at all! I just need one favour. Alright?" Neil asks.

Peter rolls his eyes and sighs. "Whatever. What is it?"

Peter says. "Well…


End file.
